The present disclosure relates to providing local storage services to applications. Electronic data can be protected or encrypted using various methods. Cryptographic techniques have been employed to protect personal data, confidential information, and to control the distribution and usage of electronic data. Some forms of electronic data, especially electronic media files, are protected using various digital rights management (DRM) implementations. DRM can allow the owner of digital media content to control which persons and/or devices may access a digital media file. Some implementations of DRM allow the owner of digital media content to control the timeframe in which a media file may be accessed and/or control the number of times a file may be opened.
Moreover, the ADOBE® ACROBAT® program has provided local data caching services, where the local data caching is bound to a current user of the program by employing data protection functions available through an operating system. On the Microsoft WINDOWS® Operating System, an application programming interface (API) called the Data Protection Application Programming Interface (DPAPI) provides data protection functions. DPAPI functions include file encryption using a computer user's login password to control access to one or more files. The Apple MAC OS® X platform offers Keychain Services to provide data encryption functions. Keychain Services provides secure storage of passwords, keys, certificates, and notes for one or more users. A user can unlock a keychain with a single password, and any Keychain Services aware application can then use that keychain to store and retrieve passwords.